Overlord the black Order
by 0cassar
Summary: A young teen in training to become a warrior who had a father with a mysterious past learns that he is the rightful ruler of his order and his father gives up one last mystery on who he was and his friends but will he live long enough to even meant his fathers friends.


Deep in the forest here the northern Mountains was a large fort it was made from.some.of the finest and hardest stone that could be found.

This was the fort of the black Knight or some called the nameless order they are said to worship a dark God that but to the those who are not in the order his name is unknown.

But in the corner of this courtyard was some loud noises and a young name who was no more than sixteen fell on his ass .

"come on Orren is that all you got your form is shit you really need to get better now come on come at me again "said a older looking man .

And so the boy did as he was told he actually was able to last two whole minutes before his teacher had him on the ground again.

"Alright you win you win old man, "said Orren "hey at least you are getting better laughed the old man "Sorrles you can be a pain sometimes I think old age will kill you before you fall in battle "said Orren "maybe boy but I still have a good few years left but I must go now my the dark lord grant you strength "said Sorrles "same to you "said Orren .

So the two friend a when there separate way Oreen went to a small creak that ran to the pond that was here the fort to take a bath ."ah this is nice the cool water really relaxes the your muscles "Orren said to his black mare that was drinking from the stream.

"you know for a horse you can be so rude "said Oreen his horse just gave a smirky sounding nay and when and started to eat some grass and some old apples that fell to the ground .

"what ever "daid Orren. Now relaxing when he heard a noise and he when to investigate it and when he pecked his head around a tree were the stream meant the pond and he saw five of his female commrads taking baths .

He also noticed they had no cloths on and the he slowly backed away back to his bath spot as quietly as he could he had made his way back to his horse and put back his clothes on and armor which was black and had the orders crest on it this were two roses with there steams intertwined with a bloody heart with a bagger through it .

After he got everything to gather he hers a woman shout "hey guy I found some foot prints form a peeping tom least find him and beat the shit out of him."said one of the women.

"shit that sounded like Vira crap she will kill me "said Orren "lets get out of her blood Lilly "said Orren then he got on her and he rode her like hell back to the keep .

Back in his room he was laying on his bed looking at a ring his father had given him when he was young on the ring was ancient writing he could really read it well but on it was a name the name was Ainzs ooal gown " hm what a stang name I wish I could read the rest "said Orren and he fell asleep.

That night he had a dream he saw a ancient looking tomb and several nonhumans standing there he felt like he belonged there and like he knew those people like they were almost family .

"father why where did you go why did you leave me and my elven mother why did you start this order and leave I have so much I want to ask you so many things "said Orren to him self and fell into a deep sleep .

The next morning he woke to find him self tied up side down by his fee and his arms tied behind his back "well I wonder who did this "said Orren sarcastically he began to spin him self around there he saw his sword on the ground .

Often always slept with his sword straps to him so he began work on Trying not get it sword after many attempts he finally got it and free his hands and then with one swing cut the ropes from his feet and he fell.

After a quick dusting, he looked around and saw female footprints about five of them he knew right who had done this and sheathed his sword and started his walk back to his room.

after a stop at his room, he when to the kitchen where the maids were preparing the mornings breakfast.

"Goodmorning my beautiful lady how are you all this morning "said Orren eating some bacon and some friend ham "were good lord Orren all the maids said at once .Oree. Was actually quite a flirt with the lady's and maids that also served the order .

But he actually had no luck with the female warriors of the order and was actually hated deeply by many of them .

It was because if also half elf uncle was the head ogf the black order some of the males also hates him so Oren spent much of his days training and hunting and just relaxing in the woods and mountains and such. He also like to visit the small town that was near by after a few bad meeting things worked out and now things were peaceful.

On the wall over looking the farms Orren was in his travellers armor with with his afters sword with him Moon Shater this was a sword of great power though he didn't know how to unlock the full power this sword was a high tenth tier sword.

Some said his father was a God from another world with power unlike anyone has ever seen he was just a small boy when his father left after that he never saw his father again.

As he stood there something happen to him a voice filled his head go and find the Great tomb of Nazarick and the land before his eyes rushes passes him and he saw the Tomb and those that lived in it and there before him in a great thrown room sat the great master "so you are Ainz Ooal Gown " I know what I must do know "said Orren wide eyes and just like that he was back .

"i now know why my Father created this order it was to serve him "said Orren to him self he looked down at his ring and he could reed it .

let they who bear this ring service the glory of Ainzs Ooal Gown he went and gathered his supplies and packed Blood lily he managed to sneak out of the fort but was spotted by the group of girl that had tied him up .

"so thing you can get away with what you did "said one of the women "ams with that Orren rode like hell to like his life depended on it and he just looked back and smiled .

"just you wait your going to be dowing down to me soon "chuckled Orren he just looked back and chuckled .


End file.
